In a known manner, sensors exist for measuring an electrical quantity in an overhead electrical network, such as an electric voltage of a phase of an AC current circulating in this network. “Overhead electrical network” refers to an electrical transport network that includes at least one overhead electric line, i.e., an electrical conductor that extends above the ground and is in contact with the ambient air.
One example of such a sensor includes a metal plate arranged between an overhead electric line of the electrical network and the ground. This sensor makes it possible to measure an electrical quantity of the electric current circulating in the line.
However, the measurement of the electrical quantity, done by this sensor, is not always reliable.
The following documents are also known from the state of the art: US-2015/0077088-A1 and US-2014/035595-A1.